


Blind Trust

by vampiric_mcd



Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable [6]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No friend should be patiently waiting for the double agenda to be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Trust

_**fic: (merlin) (Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable) Fic: Blind trust**_  
Title: Blind Trust  
Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable  
Prompt: Trust  
Fandom: Merlin  
Main Character: Merlin, Arthur  
Summary: No friend should be patiently waiting for the double agenda to be revealed.  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 500  
Spoilers: none  
A/N: This takes place in a universe where Merlin and the other characters are reincarnated over and over again. There will be more ficlets and drabbles for this series.

“Life, death and rebirth are inevitable”  
By Rig Veda

  
Merlin silently folded Arthur’s tunic and placed it inside the hamper. He absentmindedly crossed the royal bedchamber to tidy up a little and released a breath through clenched teeth. Merlin’s head was pounding and his nerves were completely shot. The fight he had had with Arthur had been draining, but it had wound down so quickly that Merlin still felt jittery and seconds away from jumping out of his skin. It had had the opposite effect on Arthur who had already conked out on him. He looked towards the bed and moved closer. Arthur was half-buried underneath the warm fur blankets – cocooned by the many pillows Merlin spent each morning fluffing up. Even in sleep Arthur looked weighted down, as if he were Camelot’s very own Atlas.

Remembering their fight, Merlin thought about how unfair it all was. Merlin had been insulted that Arthur could even think that Merlin was just biding his time or something. Only, Arthur seemed have figured out that Merlin didn’t want to take advantage of his position because he had all but blurted it out at dinner. “You really don’t want to use me, do you Merlin?”And when Merlin finally understood what Arthur meant by the seemingly random comment, he had been ready to scream his bloody lungs out.

Because surely Merlin deserved a bit more than to be labeled as a bloody pillock waiting to use Arthur in whatever nefarious scheme to advance himself. As if he even needed Arthur for something like that, Merlin thought with a hint of contempt.

If Merlin had really wanted to be that kind of person, he would only have to use his talents in less ethical ways. Of course, Arthur didn’t really know about the magic – so Merlin couldn’t blame him for not knowing that Merlin wasn’t abusing his gifts either. Still, it had stung beyond belief. And yet, what struck Merlin the most was that Arthur had been genuinely surprised by all of it – amazed even by the fact that Merlin was indeed completely trustworthy.

No one should be amazed that their friend didn’t want anything from them. No one should be patiently waiting for the double agenda to be revealed. And it hurt his heart that Arthur automatically assumed that everyone had ulterior motives for getting close to him. But it hurt Merlin’s heart even more that Arthur was probably right about most of them too. It had to be lonely though. He hesitated for a moment but then carded his fingers through Arthur’s hair anyway. He smiled wanly as Arthur unconsciously followed the movement. As if he were starved for warmth and affection. And as if he could only admit to in his sleep.

“You can trust me Arthur.” Merlin whispered, before pushing his lips against Arthur’s forehead. He backed up quietly and collected the hamper on his way. He silently closed the door to Arthur’s chambers, missing the gleam of blue eyes tracking Merlin’s way out of the chamber.

“I know.” Arthur whispered.

  


More at the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/58521.html)  
(listed in order of posting as well as chronological sequence.)


End file.
